Double SFK
by PureSilverLining
Summary: Syaoran,Sakura,Fay,Kurogane and Mokona set of to a new world. They find out that this world is even weirder than all the other worlds they have been to. The feather is awaiting them after all the confusion. Will they be able to get it?
1. Chapter 1: New World

Double SFK

Chapter 1: New World

My first fanfic...please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles

* * *

"White Manju! Couldn't we land normal for once?!" Kurogane demanded. 

"Cheer up Kuro-pon, this land looks like it's full of surprises," Fay said.

"Lets just get going," replied Kurogane angrily, crossing his arms. "Where are Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?"

"We are over here! Fay-san, Kuro-san!" replied Syaoran and Sakura together, hands waving in the air.

"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are in a weird looking contraption…Mekkyo!" Mokona's eyes widened. "Mokona sense's a feather from over there." Mokona pointed to a small building down below. It was hard to see because of the distance and darkness.

"Syaoran-kun, how are we going to get down?" Sakura asked.

"You pull on the strings to get down on the ground," replied Fay. "I have these in the world I come from. They are called hot air balloons."

"Mokona will help too. Mokona wants to do it too," he says excitedly.

"Mokona can help me guide the balloon to the ground. Isn't that right Kuro-pon?"

"Don't call me Kuro-pon, my name's Kurogane!" he pouted, "Whatever."

"Aww! Kuro-san looks so cute like that don't you think, Fay-san?" Mokona replies.

"Yes, Yes, he does. I agree."

"Cut that out!"

As the four of them guided the way down to the ground, a wind picked up the balloons and carried them away from the town. The balloon swerved horribly. Both were forced to let go of the strings they were holding. There was no use in trying to control the balloon now since the wind was too strong.

"Ahh! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura panted.

"Take my hand Princess Sakura." Syaoran said. His eyes looked sincere and calm.

"Mokona too." His head popped out from behind Sakura.

"Mokona how…?"

"It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques."

The next thing that happened, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Fay and Kurogane crashed their balloons in a large cornfield just west of the town.

"That was thrilling," Fay said as he climbed out of the overturned basket, taking a look at the scenery around them. "It seems we got separated from Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun again."

"Oh," Kurogane said tonelessly, with his arms crossed across his chest. "We should head toward the town and meet them there."

Kurogane and Fay suddenly froze on their spots. They sensed movement. Who would be walking around a cornfield at this time of night? Of course, it would be obvious if they saw the balloons crash, but everyone should have been sleeping by now.

"Who's there?" Kurogane demanded.

A small girl walked timidly out of the shadows. At first, she seemed just like an ordinary girl. Her style of dress was a little weird since she was wearing a black getup, more suitably for battle. The girl didn't even look any older than ten years. As Fay and Kurogane got a better look at this person, they realized she looked exactly like Sakura when she was younger.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Fay changed his expression from total astonishment to sweetness. He figured it was all right to trust this little girl. After all, she has the same soul as Sakura and probably won't be of any threat to them.

"I'm Fay and this is…"

"Kurogane," interrupted the owner of the name.

"I'm Sakura," she said.

"Sakura-san, would you help us out in finding our way back to the town?" Fay asked sweetly. "We kind of had an accident and ended up in the cornfield."

"Sakura!" A large man stepped up behind her. His voice was low pitched and course. He looked mean and arrogant, and even wore the same kind of clothes Sakura did, black battle clothes. "I asked you to eliminate the danger, not make friends with it!"

"Sorry, father. They don't seem threatening to me. All they want is to get back to the village."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Never judge a book by its cover, Sakura, never."

Suddenly, the man threw objects that looked like stars at them. Both travellers dodged them easily. The man never if took time to consider that they had their guard up. A head on attack like that wouldn't even scratch the elite that pays attention to spot trouble.

"Tsk, Tsk," Fay waved his index finger back and forth. "You shouldn't be playing with stuff as dangerous as those, especially in front of children."

Sakura's father threw another set of stars. Fay and Kurogane dodged them immediately. Kurogane was ready to strike. He took his sword out of its sheath and put it into ready position. Fay whispered something to Kurogane as they dodged yet another attempt. Kurogane frowned, but nodded his acceptance. He sheathed his sword and placed it back where it belonged.

Every single one of the mans attacks, they dodged until Sakura screamed, "Father! That's enough!" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. "You can see they don't want to hurt you. They are not even attacking back. How are they an enemy if they don't even wish to hurt you?!" she said desperately.

Sakura took control. "I'm sorry Fay-san, Kurogane-san. My father sometimes gets carried away. If you do not have a place to stay, come stay at our place. Think of it as a gift of apology."

"Sakura!" her father pleaded.

"We don't want to be a burden on you, but if you will accept us, then we will take your offer kindly." Fay replied as Kurogane nodded in agreement.

"Of course not. We are happy to help you."

"Thank you."

* * *

I'll try to update at least once every week or two. 


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken

Doubles SFK

Chapter 2: Mistaken

This is the second chapter to Double SFK. Just for reference, SFK means Syaoran, Sakura, Fay and Kurogane. I'll leave you to figure out what the rest of the title means.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles

* * *

"Princess Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine…" She was sitting on something uncomfortable. I felt kind of squishy and round, but now flat. "Huh?" She stood up. "Ahh! Mokona, I'm so sorry, get a hold of yourself. Mokona!" Apparently, she had squished him enough to make his eyes spiral for the second time that week.

"I wonder where we are?" Syaoran said to himself. "Mokona, can you sense the feather from here?"

Mokona concentrated with his eyes closed. He started to make a low humming sound as if he was thinking really hard. "Over there." Mokona pointed to the left from where they were standing.

"We should get going. We have to meet up with Fay-san and Kuro-san." Syaoran stated.

The two of them followed Mokona's scent through countless numbers of corn until they finally arrived at a small open area with a well sitting right in the middle of it. It was a beautiful place where you could lie down and stare at the moon.

If only they had come a little later or earlier in the night. A woman was collecting water from the well and came up to the three of them. She looked frail and disappointed. Her eyes glittered with resentment and she looked at them.

"Syaoran! I thought I told you not to go out without my permission! You are supposed to be training!" she paused. "And who is this? How dare you bring a young lady out with your mischievous self!"

Syaoran looked confused. What is this lady talking about? They had just arrived in this world a few hours before and haven't met anyone else on the way.

"Umm…sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. We haven't met before have we?" he realized that the other Syaoran is himself in this world. Please listen to my opinion. "I am Syaoran, and this is Sakura and Mokona. We are travellers on a journey through worlds to collect something precious that has been lost. The Syaoran that you are referring to is not I, but a different person than me in body and mind."

The lady looked confused, but answered, "Your eyes look sincere. You are not my son that is supposed to be training. I am truly sorry for accusing you. Come, if you have no place to stay, you may stay at my house."

"Thank you, that would be very convenient to us," Sakura replied.

* * *

I no, I no... this chapter is a bit short. I wanted to split it up so the two chapters lead up to what happens next. Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Seeing Doubles

Double SFK

Chapter 3: I'm Seeing Doubles

I won't give away any spoilers to this chapter. But the caption following this sentence might give it away. This is provided for your convenience.

* * *

Sakura - the younger version 

Sakura-chan - the Sakura that's travelling with Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane and Mokona

Kuro - the Kurogane that lives permanently in the Tote world

Moko - stuffed toy that can talk

Fye - the Fay that lives permanently in Tote world

Fay - the traveller

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles.

* * *

"Ehhhhh! You are the Fay-san and Kuro-san we know right?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. 

"Of course," Fay answered cheerfully. Kurogane nodded with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"That's good, you guys know each other." The lady replied as she walked into the kitchen to make some tea. "My husband and daughter just went to get my son at the dojo at the side of the house, then we can have a proper discussion."

As she laid the cups of tea out onto the table, the rest of her family approached the sitting room. "There you are! I've been waiting for you."

"Huh? They look like Syaoran-kun and I," Sakura-chan thought.

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Haruka, my husband is Ikkou, my son is Syaoran and my daughter is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Haruka-san, Ikkou-san, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-san," Syaoran answered politely, bowing."

"Sakura-san?" Sakura said. " What does the –san at the end of my name stand for?"

"There's no need to be polite. All the people in the Tote country call each other by their first names. The last time I remember somebody calling someone with a -san, -kun, -chan etcetera at the end of their names, was one hundred years ago in history. Just call me Sye. That's what all my friends call me.

"Nice to meet you…S-y-e." Fay said.

"Come now everyone, take a seat."

--

"So you're saying that when it is dark, it is the daytime and when it is light, it is when you sleep?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes. When the darkness comes at around 8 or 9pm, it is when everyone wakes up. Everyone goes to sleep at around 6-8am." Sakura said

"How do you know what time it is?" Sakura-chan asked.

"This device here on the counter is called a clock. It tells you exactly what time it is. The shorter set of hands tells what time it is during the day and the longer set of hands tells the time during when we sleep. The longer hand on each sets tells the hour and the shorter tells the minutes."

The five of them thought that this device was fascinating. The clocks in the Clow Country weren't like this. It was no better than a sundial. But this, here, tells the people exactly what time it was.

The information and lifestyle of this country was hard to believe. The pamplet for newcomers had many rules and information. Kurogane flipped through it.

Day was night and night was day

All people under the age of twenty-one and older than three must go to school

Everyone except the elderly over fifty and the children under three must practise to be ninja's

All customers are required to walk upside down while in the market place and all tickets for items must be purchased before entering.

No one is to go out at sleeping hours.

"Any questions?" Ikkou asked after a few moments of silence.

"Mokona thinks everyone is fine since we are used to travelling to new worlds. Right?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I think we are going to be fine." Syaoran said.

"There's no need to be so polite." Sye replied.

Syaoran smiled sheepishly.

--

"Are you all ready?" Sakura asked.

"I think so. How do I look?" Sakura-chan stepped out of the room with a light blush on her face.

"It looks cute on you," Sakura replied taking Sakura-chan's hand in hers, smiling.

"Really?!"

"Of course! Let's go, the others are waiting for us. Are you ready"

"Yes."

"Geez, how are we supposed to look for Sakura's feather if we go to school everyday?" Kurogane asked.

"Why don't we take a look after school. Mokona pointed to the little building in the village. I guess we should go check there first."

The door opened. Fay came in. "Don't you look handsome, Kuro-pon," he said with enthusiasm.

"What!!!"

"That wasn't me," Fay replied somewhat amused.

"Puuu! Puu," Mokona popped out from behind Fay, smiling broadly. "Mokona comes to wish you all a happy day at school."

Kurogane leaned against the wall, obviously agitated about what Mokona said. He didn't like compliments, and Mokona knew it too.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!" called Sye from the other room.

The six students gathered to the door, double-checking to see if they had everything. It was unusual for a person their age that is going to school. In the Clow country, there wasn't much education to begin with. The travellers wondered what it would be like.

--

The students from the school all lined up in an orderly fashion, one behind the other. The new students were reported to the office where they would fill out a temporary school registration.

Once done, they were sent to class 3B, which is a mix of students from the ages 13-20.

The professor was going to meet his new students once they arrived at the classroom. Of course, he could tell even when the door is closed that they would be standing there. Many years of special ninja training helped him to become the number one ninja in the village, his true identity a secret of course.

"Today we have new transfer students." He wrote their names on the board one by one, Syaoran, Sakura, Fay, Kuro. "Please give them a warm welcome." He opened the door. A mirror like image of himself stared right back at him. The Sensei looked wide-eyed at this identical subject.

"Woah!" both Kurogane's exclaimed at the same time. "Who are you?"

* * *

So we now meet the identical characters.


End file.
